A switch has been used that reciprocatingly moves a movable contact in a container filled with an insulating gas or the like to bring the movable contact into contact with and separate the movable contact from a fixed contact fixed to the same container. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for converting the motion of a driving roller, which moves around a main shaft according to the rotation of the main shaft, into a liner motion using a driving plate in which a cutout is formed and reciprocatingly moving a movable contact.